Alway: A love Story
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: puck overhears a conversation between finn and quinn new realionships form and old ones finish


Endgame: A Glee love Story

**A/N: So this ideas been swimming around my brain for a few weeks now . I finally decided it was time to put into black and white. On a further note I do not own Glee or any of the characters . Really I wish. If I did there would be no Finn and Rachel and Puck would be together..cause Puckleberry rocks! Lol**

Puck stopped to halt on the outside of Rachel Berry's kitchen door , it was ajar and he could hear two familiar voices arguing in hushed tones.

"please Quinn I just. I need more time" Finn begged quietly . Puck peeked around the door and saw the tall quarterback reach out and caresses Quinn's cheek " I promise I'll do it soon". The ex cheerio stepped away from his hand and folded her arms " I've gave you time and your still holding onto her like your favourite toy" she hissed back trying hard to keep her voice quiet. Letting out a frustrated sigh the blonde girl unfolded her arms from across her chest "what about what I need Finn. Do you even care about that . Do you for one second think I like being second fiddle to Manhands!" she snapped a little louder than intended.

Puck's eyes widen at Quinn's remark not only had she just called Rachel Manhands the very name she'd promised the diva she'd never call her again , she'd also gone and stole her boyfriend. Well is in the process of stealing him. Coming out of his thoughts he listened in again his face heating up with anger. " I do care Quinn. I promise I do. But I don't want to hurt Rachel" the tall boy confessed with his big poppy dog eyes.

" you don't want to hurt Rachel" Quinn bit back " don't you think what your doing is already hurting her. Sleeping with me behind her back , telling her you love her when you still have feelings for me"

Finn starred hopelessly at the girl in front him and what he said next was enough to make Puck pounce through the door and beat the crap out of him. "I love Rachel I do .But Quinn I love you more. I always love you more" the dopey boy admitted. The ex cheerio looked up at him underneath her long eyelashes with a smile adorning her porcelain face

" I love you to Finn" she whispered before leaning up on tip toes tracing her lips over his in a tender kiss. Puck still on the other side of the door let out low growl. How fucking dumb could Finn Hudson be. He has the most gorgeous , amazing , talented girlfriend in whole world yet he chooses to fuck the Ice Bitch. Breaking the kiss softly Finn flashed a goofy grin down at his secret lover

"I guess I should get back out there" Finn told her while digging his hands into his pockets. Quinn nodded her head " yeah you don't want Rachel sending out a search party" she said trying to hide the hurt her heart was feeling. Finn nodded his head and turned away towards the kitchen door. Puck peeked around the door just in time to see his sort of best friend coming towards him this was his cue to get the fuck out of there.

…...

"oh there you are" Rachel smiled greeting her boyfriend with a light peck on the lips " I was looking all over for you" she went on with her hundred watt smile. Finn smiled down at her.

" I had a headache so I went to lay down on your bed for bit" he lied . Puck snorted from behind as he grabbed a can of soda from the table behind them causing Finn to turn around and snarl at him " what's your problem man!" he exclaimed Puck just snorted again and open the soda can. He took a long swig before smirking

" ain't got no problem Finnessa" he replied before taking another long swig of his coke "just think its freakin weird how you done a disappearing act same time as Q" the mo-hawked boy went on his eye brow slightly risen. "_Fuck he knows" _Finn thought to himself . Coming out of his trance The taller boy rolled his eyes " whatever man" he bit back. Grabbing Rachel's hand he smiled down at her "c'mon Rach lets go sit with the others" he said in the best fake happy tone he could. Puck shook his head as Rachel happily took his hand and allowed him to drag her away to were the rest of the Glee Club sat.

…...

As the evening went on Puck found it hard to keep his cool. He couldn't take much more of Finn playing the devoted boyfriend when he was screwing the the queen bee behind Rachel's back. The last straw came when everyone was singing along with Sam who was singing the Justin Bieber's song Baby . Finn pulled Rachel to her feet and sang to her as she giggled and danced on the spot all whilst Quinn shot jealous glares at her. It was to much for Puck. Jumping to his feet he throw a punch at Finn hitting him across the face. Sam went of tune as Rachel rushed to Finns aid whilst the others sat in silence. "Let the drama begin" Kurt muttered to Mercedes who threw her hands up to her face.

"what the hell is you damn problem Puckerman" Finn screeched while staggering to his feet as Rachel held on to his arm. " Noah why did you do this . You explain to me right now why you think its ok to use physical violence on poor Finn" Rachel shouted while still holding Finn's arm. Puck let out a deep breath and focused his attention on The Petite diva in front of him.

" he's cheating on you B. I heard him and Q in the kitchen talking" Rachel dropped Finn's arm and turned to face him slowly as the gleeks let out shrieks of shock. Looking up into her boyfriends eyes she back away from him little.

"what's he talking about Finn" she quizzed him never letting her eyes leave his. The tall boy lowered his own eyes to the ground and let out a sob.

"Im so so sorry Rach. Puck's right I've been cheating on you with Quinn" he admitted . Rachel to every ones surprise pushed Finn as hard as she could while tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"how long!" she yelled pushing him again "how long have you been sleeping with that. That tramp" she went on with rage. Finn didn't even try to stop her from shoving him.

"almost the whole summer . I couldn't help it. Im so sorry Rachel . I didn't mean to hurt you" . shoving him one last time Rachel made sure he feel to the ground before saying " Its bit late for that"

Spinning around she went to run towards her house when Quinn grabbed her arm. " I'm sorry Rachel I - " The small diva held up a hand to cut her off " save it for someone who cares" she hissed before running up on the decking and in through the patio doors.

Finn turned to Puck with a face like thunder " This is all your fault" he yelled while divining at him with his fists clench only to be tackled by Mike and Sam .

"how you figure this is my fault" Puck spat " Im not the one who fucked some other chick behind my girls back" the smaller boy snarled. He turned to look at the rest of the gleeks to see them sending death glares back and forth between Quinn and Finn. Finally Mercedes rose to her feet and broke the silence.

"Frankinteen , cheeri ho. I think y'all better leave" she warmed them with a look of disgust. Quinn

looked around at everyone waiting for someone to say otherwise but no one spoke. Grabbing Finn's free hand she guided him to leave the back yard.

Santana jumped to her feet " that's right get the hell outta here before I loose my nice" she snapped standing next to Mercedes with her arms folded.

"come Finn. Let's go we don't need these loser's " Quinn hissed with a snarl. Finn who was holding his bloody nose tried to nod his head and let her pull him away. Puck eyed them right up until they walked out the back gate and it swung shut. Turning back to his friends he looked at them waiting to see if they were mad at him. They all gave him a little nod of the head to say they were all cool. Nodding back he let out a breath.

"I uh I'm gonna go check on B" he told them before turning around and walking off to the house to search for her.

…...

Puck found her in the kitchen leaning over the sink . Her body racking as she sobbed. Instinct took over and he walked up to her taking her into his arms he held her back first against his chest. After a couple of minutes the tiny brunette turned around in his embrace and sobbed into his shirt.

"Hey B . Where's that strong brave girl I know" he soothed as he stroked her long brown hair with his calloused fingers . He couldn't deny the surge of guilt he felt course through him. But he new Rachel had to know what Finn was up.

"She's falling apart Noah" she sobbed into his chest her tiny hands fisting his shirt. Puck did the only thing he could think of and began to singing softly to her

_Smile though your heart is aching  
>Smile even though its breaking<br>When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
>If you smile with your fear and sorrow<br>Smile and maybe tomorrow  
>You'll find that life is still worthwhile <em>

…_..._

It'd been 2weeks since the drama at the Gleeks end of summer BBQ at Rachel's. Her and Puck had spent almost everyday together and now school was back the wannabe Broadway star began to fear having to face Finn and Quinn. Taking a deep breath she pulled her locker open and grabbed her chemistry books when she heard someone giggling . She closing her locker she saw Quinn and Finn by his locker laughing and exchanging kisses. She felt tears began to well up only for familiar pair of hands to press down softly on her shoulders.

"hey" Puck smiled warmly looking down at the small girl who he was secretly falling more and more in love with everyday. He looked up to see what she was looking at only to see Finn his doushebag ex best friend and Quinn his ex baby mama making out. Gently he span Rachel around to face.

"baby .Rach " he asked worriedly " you ok he" went on. He saw the beginning of tears treacle down her cheeks and used the pad of his thumbs to wipe them away. "don't waste your tears on an ass hole like him" he told her gently. Rachel looked up at him seeing the concern in his eyes "I'll be ok Noah" she promised lacing her arm through his she gave him what he new was her show smile and said " walk with me to glass" He nodded and the two walked in silence to their shared chemistry class.

…_..._

Lunch time came around pretty fast and Rachel had perked up a little through the out the day. Sam, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Mike,Brittany and Santana all sat with her around what was known as the gleek's table. Puck had yet to make an appearance which was making her feel a little worried as it wasn't like him to not show up for lunch. Tina noticed the the way Rachel kept glancing up the clock then at the door every so often in between nibbling on her sandwich and decided to say something.

"Rachel are you ok" she asked her friend with concern. Rachel nodded her head and smiled

at the Asian girl.

" yes Tina I'm ok . Thank you for ask-" but she stopped mid sentence when the cafeteria door swung open to reveal Puck who made his way to their table. Kurt looked up and noticed the little smile brighten up Rachel's face and nudged Mercedes who smiled and nudged Santana who snickered and nudge Brittany who looked up puzzle and said " this isn't the way your suppose to play Chinese whispers". Everyone just giggled only to come to halt when Puck reached the table

"Hey my hot little Jewish American princess" Puck greeted Rachel as he took the seat next to her and rapped his arm a long the back of her chair.

"you doing ok Rach" he whispered to her as he gently rubbed circles on her shoulder. He felt her loose up under his touch and smiled a little when she leaned into him.

" As can be" The tiny girl told him truthfully. Puck sat up and turned to face her. Gently he cupped her chin so they were eye level with each other.

"you listen to me B. Your strongest person I've ever met and I know you can handle this." he said softly. "plus" he said with a smirk " you got Puckzilla in your corner" . Rachel let out a little giggled and nudged him with her shoulder.

"thank you" she whispered looking up into his eyes . Puck stroked her cheek unaware of their little audience.

"for what" he asked still letting his thumb graze her cheek. He watched with a smile as Rachel's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a little sigh. Opening them again she looked up at him once more.

"For being my rock" she let out honestly. Her whole body turned to jelly when Puck without warning pressed a kiss to her forehead.

" any time Rachel" he breathed as he let his lips linger over her forehead. As if on cue the end of lunch bell began to ring and everyone groaned.

"Just when it was getting interesting" Kurt cried. Blaine took his hand in his and ushered him out of the cafeteria with rest of their friends leaving Rachel and Puck following on behind.

Puck rapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder with a little smile as they walked to class. Taking comfort in each others close proximity.

Rachel couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach when Puck touched her or was just around her . It'd only been 2 weeks since she'd broke up with Finn and she kept telling herself she shouldn't be feeling this way about Puck. But she's pretty sure she's falling for him.

…...

As the weeks wore on Kurt and the rest of the glee club minus Finn and Quinn. Commented on the change in Puck and Rachel's relationship. But Rachel would giggled and say " we're just friends" while deep inside she new she was falling in love with him.

Puck was finding more ways to touch her like kissing her cheek or sometimes her forehead . He'd even at one point kissed the back of her hand after they sang Against all odds in front of the Glee club. As much as he loved being best friends with Rachel he craved more. He wanted her all of her and that's why he found him self asking Kurt and Blaine for advice on how to tell Rachel he loved her.

"Oh my dear boy" Kurt giggled as he flicked his fringe "I've never seen our resident bad ass this crazy about a girl" he went on with grin. He watched as Puck rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Hummel dude. You may be gay but that don't mean I wont kick your ass" he sighed half serious while rubbing a hand over his Mo-hawk " so you gonna help me or not Beyonce" he asked little frustrated.

Blaine scrunched his face up in confusion "Beyonce?" he asked. His boyfriend let out a little giggle and patted his thigh "oh you still have so much to learn my sweetheart" he teased

Turning back to Puck , Kurt clapped his hands together with enthusiasm lighting up his feminine features.

"so" he began " Wooing Miss Berry" he went on as Puck lent forward in his chair in the Hummel's front room.

" We all know that at the end of this year Rachel is going to take her big voice and huge talent to New York. So Tall dark and handsome if you want to win her little heart you'll have to add new York into your after school plans"

Puck nodded his head " all ready got that worked out " he admitted as Kurt let out a little shriek.

"oh my Prada" he began while fanning himself " you mean your looking into schools in The Big Apple?" he asked the self proclaimed bad ass.

Puck nervously scratched the back of his hawk "uhh well I kinda applied for Juliard and I um I got in" he confessed to the small feminine boy

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in shock and and if on cue both said "how?" wondering how Puck managed to land a place at such a prestigious school.

Noah looked down at his feet nervously " well um you know how I kinda disappeared for a like half of summer" he began. Kurt and Blaine nodded their heads "uh huh " they both said in unisons

"I kinda went to New York with my Mom and Ellie . Took my guitar and auditioned for the school" he continued as the to gay teens listen on.

"and then what" Kurt sighed exasperatedly . Blaine gently patted his hand to calm him down as Puck prepared to tell the last part of his news.

"I played them one of the songs I wrote and they loved it. Thought it was creative and deep or some shit and they offered me a scholarship"

Kurt jumped up excitedly and pulled Puck into hug which the mow-hawked boy totally put to a quick stop.

"oh my Gucci I can't wait to see Rachel's face when she hears this incredible news" said the boy who Puck referred to as Beyonce as he jumped up and down excitedly. Only stop with a halt.

"oh I have the most amazingly perfect song for you sing to her and not to mentioned the most romantic plan ever" he sighed dreamily as Puck thought _"the hell am I getting myself into"_

…...

Puck spent the whole of the following weekend working on the song Kurt had suggested he sing to Rachel. He had to admit for a dude who digs other dudes. The little guy has quite the taste in music. And if it wasn't for his clear genius he wouldn't be stood on the stage in the Gym hall filled with whole school ready to sing his heart out. Was just like Kurt to suggest he use the school assembly to sing his true feelings to Rachel.

Standing at the mic he took a deep breath. And began to speak. The the room went quiet at the sound of him clearing his throat.

"So your probably all wondering why the school bad ass is up hear dressed like a pussy" he began taking another deep breath "you see the thing is Im kinda crazy about this awesome girl. Actually Im in love with her and If you doushebags can find it in you to keep your yaps shut. I have a little something I'd like to sing to her" he announced as he let his fingers strum over the strings of his guitar. " Rachel Berry. This ones for you baby"

_If ever you needed to talk  
>You<br>could talk to me  
>Oh could you<br>talk to me _

_If ever you feel  
>like you're lost<br>You can count on  
>me<br>I'll find your way _

_When the  
>lights go out, in the<br>universe  
>I'll be next to you,<br>I'll be next to you  
>And I'll<br>surrender myself ... to  
>you<em>

As Puck continue to sing his eye never left Rachel's. The petite diva wiped the happy dears that had escaped from her eyes. The students parted as she slowly made her way to stage . Her eyes never once leaving his. The rest of the gleeks watched on with own happy tears at the scene taking place.

_I'll love you forever, I'll  
>like you for always<br>For always,  
>together we'll be<br>I'll love you  
>forever, I'll like you for<br>always  
>For always, together we'll<br>be _

_If ever you're too sick to  
>walk<br>I'd carry you, I'd take care  
>of you <em>

_If ever you feel scared  
>and alone, I'd hold you<br>I'd just  
>hold you <em>

_When the lights go  
>out, in the universe<br>I'll be next  
>to you, I'll be next to you<br>And  
>I'll surrender myself ... to<br>you _

_I'll love you forever, I'll  
>like you for always<br>For always,  
>together we'll be<br>I'll love you  
>forever, I'll like you for<br>always  
>For always, together we'll<br>be _

_And when you cold, just like  
>you do<br>I'll give you my coat,  
>cause I'm here for you<br>And as we  
>grow old, I promise to<br>Love you  
>with every breath that is<br>true _

_When the lights go out, in  
>the universe<br>I'll be next to you,  
>I'll be next to you<br>And I'll  
>surrender myself ... to<br>you _

_I'll love you forever, I'll  
>like you for always<br>For always,  
>together we'll be<br>I'll love you  
>forever, I'll like you for<br>always  
>For always, together we'll<br>be_

strumming the last note Puck held his hand out for Rachel to take. The tiny girl with a big voice excepted his hand and allowed him to help her onto the stage. Standing face to face Puck reached out and stroked her cheek gently .

"I love you Rachel" he finally confessed . A soft smile escaped his lips as Rachel's eyes fluttered shut at his touch. He watched her intently has she let out a happy sigh and opened her eyes again.

"Loved you for a really long time" he went as he gazed deep into her eyes " and if you let me I'll love you forever . Just like I'll like you always" he finished with a soft smile.

The Room stayed quite waiting for Rachel to say something. Reaching up on tips toes she tugged on Puck's shirt bringing his lips down on hers in a deep passionate causing the room erupted in awws and wolf whistles. Her arms laced around his neck as she felt his rap around her waist to lift her of the floor and spin her around as their lips mashed together in a heated kiss. When air was necessary they broke apart pressing the foreheads together

"Noah" Rachel whispered as the room came to another silence "I love you to" she told him. Puck smiled at her the biggest smiled she's ever seen him show and crushed his lips back into hers.

"Good cause Im going to New York with you" he whispered in her ear. The students and teacher's filled out the gym all to give the new couple some privacy.

" your coming to New York for me?" Rachel asked a huge grin brighting up her face. She new now that Noah was her soul mate . He was the boy she'd been looking for her whole life.

"Yes" Puck replied while pressing kisses to cheeks and shoulder . Bring his eyes back to meet hers her smirked.

"This BAMF got himself a place at Juliard" he announced. He watched as Rachel's eyes widened in shock .

" Oh My God! Noah this is so amazing . Im so so proud of you" she squealed excitedly while through her arms around him.

"I did it for you baby" he whispered into ear. "couldn't let the love of my life go to New York with out me" he continued. Rachel smiled back at him as tears of happiness slide down her beautiful face.

Puck lips found hers again in a passionate kiss . Smiling to her self she new deep in heart. Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry were and always will be endgame.

THE END

**A/N: Well I hope you like my story . The songs used were Smile even though your heart is breaking by Charlie Chaplin and Love you Forever by Ryan Houston. As you will of noticed I tried take the advice taken by my reviewers and tried to cut out the huge paragraphing.**


End file.
